Sway With Me
by Shinichi's Lover
Summary: Kirishima Touka is a professional figure skater, winning several silver and bronze medals ever since her international debut. For the upcoming world championship, the theme is sensual ice dancing – which she will be performing with her coach, Kaneki Ken due to their perfect chemistry… and heated gazes.


This is the... clean version I guess. I didn't replace a lot of words but if you would like to read the explicit version kindly read on AO3: works / 13643958

If you would like to see their dance poses (in case it's hard to imagine), I posted them on my tumblr: seraphine16 under the tag 'sway with me' :)

I'm sorry for writing this trash. Trust me the smut in Regina won't be similar to this trash.

* * *

Michael Buble's Sway echoed throughout the massive ice skating arena as a couple was practicing their performance for the upcoming World Figure Skating Championship. Kaneki Ken, fully clad in black pants, black jacket with a tight black top underneath – leaned against the ice rink wall, observing them with a frown on his face.

As their coach, he wasn't impressed at all. They weren't performing up to his high standards. They kept on making mistakes, falling, and not to mention – bickering.

"Don't put your face so near to my crotch! That's disgusting!"

"Shut up, horse shit Touka. I'm just following the choreography. You're so damn heavy, you need to reduce the amount of cake you're having every week."

"I'm. Not. Fat! You're just not strong enough, shitty Nishiki."

The bickering continued for a period of time, and his ears just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Enough!" Kaneki's stern voice made them stopped their bickering and turned their heads towards him.

"Both of you are too stiff. Nishiki, you need to hold her as if you worship her body. And Touka, what's with your expression?"

"What's wrong with my expression?" She returned his question, her eyes showing total disbelief.

' _Are you seriously asking me that?_ ' He almost rolled his eyes. Almost.

"You need to look as if you really want Nishiki to touch you, not like you're disgusted having him as your partner."

"I can't." She simply said.

"Yes, I can't too. She may have a nice body, but I only worship Kimi's."

"Guys… this is just an act…"

"Nuh uh, can't help it. We're figure skaters, Kaneki, not proficient actors. I don't understand why the hell the theme is sensual this year. It's so hard to get into the mood when you don't have any feelings for your partner."

"It's mutual, shitty Nishiki. I hate you too."

"Thanks, shitty Touka. I know."

Kaneki just sighed at their immature behavior.

"Don't you want to win the gold medal, Touka?" His brows furrowed in frustration, he had been coaching her for a little over two years, and her biggest accomplishment was only two silver and three bronze medals.

As someone who had won numerous gold medals throughout the 15 years of his career – and also won the world championship four times, he was not impressed with his female student.

"Why don't you show us then?" Nishiki crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes glinted with a hint of mischief towards his coach.

"…Excuse me?"

"Shitty Nishiki, are you kidding me?" She had enough of his touch on her body every time he was coaching her, she could not bear having him touching her for the whole three minutes, and multiply that by a countless number of practices. Especially with _this_ choreography, where there would be plentiful sensual elements. No, it would drive her _insane_.

Nishiki just smirked. Everyone in their team could feel the sexual tension between these two idiots, but no one dared to say a word. Kaneki Ken was just too intimidating to be teased.

There was a deafening silence throughout the arena as Kaneki gave a piercing stare at Nishiki, followed by a heavy sigh and the removal of his glasses and black jacket, revealing his tight top underneath.

Touka eyed him appreciatively. She had always admired his body. The muscles on his biceps, not too bulky but just nice, the hardness of his abs that she could feel whenever he was standing a bit _too close_ to her, and the firmness of his hands. They were strong, and she couldn't help the shiver she felt whenever he held her. Those hard muscles sculpted by the constant training and exercise to maintain his strength as a figure skater – especially to lift his partner while performing ice dancing. And he still maintained them, working out now and then even when he decided not to join any competition anymore.

"Alright, I'll show you."

"Are you serious?" Her mouth gaped in shock, and she could feel that she was starting to panic a bit.

He moved towards her, and Nishiki backed away to the ice rink wall, delighted that he was able to watch them practicing this dance together.

"Watch and learn, Nishiki. This is how you should hold her." Kaneki stood right in front of her, his right hand gripped her waist – tight, while his left lifted her chin up until she met his grey eyes.

"And how you should look at her."

His eyes never left her even though he was speaking to the hazelnut–haired man, his pupils dilated briefly – he looked as if he was yearning for her – his gaze went to her supple lips for a moment, and suddenly Touka felt a little hard to breathe normally.

"Music. Start." Tsukiyama played the music, then shortly after, they started to perform their dance according to the music.

 _When marimba rhythms start to play~_

 _Dance with me, make me sway~_

They glided on the ice, sometimes hand in hand, sometimes hand on waist while performing several graceful spins and steps together. Nishiki grinned, forming a plan in his mind.

 _Hold me close, sway me more~_

Kaneki stood behind Touka and that was when the first part of their sensual dance truly started. She raised her arms, locking them around his neck as his hands grabbed her hips, swaying side by side with her before subtly grinding his pelvis against her backside. His hands then traced further up from her waist to her breasts – kneading them slightly in the process – earning a gasp from her before he traced higher to her shoulders and arms, unlocking them from his neck to pull them backwards together.

He definitely held her as if he was worshipping her body, his gaze never left her – and it was intense.

 _Other dancers may be on the floor~_

The second part was a _curve lift_ , he posed the _shoot–the–duck_ position – where he lifted her while he bent the skating knee and extended his free leg in front of his body, his right hand lifted her right thigh, while his left hand supported her upper body. Touka's left hand was holding her right leg which was pulled up from behind and above her head, creating the _Full Biellmann_ position.

 _Dear, but my eyes will see only you~_

This was one of the parts where he needed to worship her body. He leaned in, giving tiny kisses starting from her lower back then went up higher until the middle of her shoulder blades. Her body involuntarily arched even more, and she let out a small whimper.

"Good. You're into it." She couldn't help the heavy blushing on her cheeks as he said that.

He had to lift her again in the third part, but differently from the second one. Her legs resting on his shoulders – the part where she appeared disgusted with Nishiki just now. Yet this time, with Kaneki, she had to clamp her lips together to stop only God knows what may come out of her mouth.

 _Make me thrill as only you know how~_

They spun, his hands gripped her thighs strongly as she lowered her head and body – his breath hot against her clothed sex. She was lucky that she wore long pants for the practice. But on the day of the performance, her dress would only cover her crotch – and _that_ would be a problem. His touches had always left her flushed, he just had that effect on her.

"Alright, let's practice the final two parts."

Her heart skipped a beat the moment he said it. Having him so close to her body… she wasn't sure if she could handle it that well.

She also realized that he planned to proceed straight to the fifth and sixth part which was the final, leaving the fourth part.

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze~_

Her body bent backward, performing an _outside spread eagle_ while he bent forward towards her. She was pressed flush against him as they were chest to chest. His hands cupped her ass, subtly grinding against her again which made her almost squeaked, but she bit her lower lip to suppress her voice. After several elegant spins and jumps, they finally came to the final part that she dreaded the most.

He performed _Besti squat_ move – where both of his knees bent outwards into a squatting position, his thighs held parallel to the ice and his torso kept upright. She jumped then wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms closing around his neck. His arms immediately supported her back while she bent her body backwards.

 _Bend with me, sway with ease~_

He nuzzled the valley of her breasts and went higher to her collarbone, then her neck, up to her jaw. He stopped moving when their lips were just a mere inch from each other, his eyes staring into hers – hot and burning, her face flushed, flustered and she was panting hard.

It was different. With Nishiki, this part never made her enraptured like this. It had never made her breath fell short, and never made her feel the urge to get _closer_ – to close the gap between their lips.

But with Kaneki, it was as if they were magnets from different pole, attracting them towards each other. Her fingers ran through the nape of his hair, and he let out a small hiss – his eyes fluttered shut.

"Merveilleux!" Tsukiyama clapped his hands excitedly, while Nishiki just whistled.

The pair instantaneously pulled away and stood up. Touka was having a little problem in balancing herself that she almost fell forward – luckily Kaneki was fast to catch her. Their bodies glued together for a moment – and she could feel the rigid muscles of his chest again, she swallowed her saliva, dryly.

"You alright?" He was still panting – his hot breath and the way he looked at her – she almost felt suffocated.

She just nodded, and pulled away from him, leaving the ice rink hurriedly.

"See that, Nishiki? That's how you do it." He said as he put his round glasses back on.

"I'm sorry, Kaneki. I don't think I'll participate in this championship."

Nishiki raised his hands before Kaneki could even protest, giving himself the space to explain himself.

"You should watch your performance just now. You and Touka have perfect chemistry, and I can definitely feel the sexual tension, just like how you want it to be."

"I was just acting–"

"I didn't say you weren't." He smirked, teasing the experienced coach. Kaneki just glared at him frustratingly. "But it was a great acting, well done Kaneki. This championship main focus is Touka so it should be alright if her coach participates, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are correct. But–"

"Then, it's decided. You will be her partner." He turned around and took the GoPro out of its stand.

"What the fuck, Nishiki? You have practiced this for two days–" He shoved the GoPro to him. It had been a tradition for them to record their performance every time they practiced.

"Watch the video, then come and find me if you think I could be a better partner for her compared to you."

* * *

Kaneki transferred the video to his office laptop then watched it attentively, and he couldn't believe himself. He knew he was good, he had done ice dancing several times before and had heaps of experience – which was one of the reasons why he became her coach for her international career. But when he watched the video, he didn't expect himself to look so enthralled. He was not only worshipping her body, but he seemed… hypnotized by it as well. He watched until the end, in the final part they did seem as if they were going for a kiss – which was what he planned for when he designed the choreography. The final part should look as if Nishiki and her were going for a kiss, and it should end there, leaving the crowd hanging.

His heart knew, that if it wasn't for Tsukiyama or anyone else in the arena, he might've claimed her lips back then. Might.

' _Shit.'_

He cared for the talented 21–year old blue–haired figure skater, and had fallen for her throughout his two years of coaching her. But to let his emotions to be shown like that, it wasn't like him. At all.

Well, at least he could cover it up by saying it was just his great acting skill. Even if his heart knew it wasn't the truth.

He replayed the video, focusing on Touka's expression this time.

He was greatly impressed.

He compared the video of her practicing with Nishiki to the one she practiced with him just now – the difference was remarkable.

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. But would she? He was eight years older than her, of course she wouldn't look at him that way.

But she did.

In the video, she appeared flustered at first, especially when he gently kneaded her breasts. Then her expression turned somewhat euphoric when he kissed the middle of her shoulder blades. The part where his face was between her legs while her head and her body were hanging upside down, she looked as if she was holding herself back – and it amused him to no end. In the final part, she seemed totally dazed. She was staring at his lips longingly, her eyes half–lidded and heavy.

"Kaneki?" Touka knocked softly on his office door, which startled him as he was watching their video. She stepped in when he had given his permission.

"Yeah?"

"I heard from Nishiki that you'll be my partner. Is that correct?"

He cursed under his breath. _'That bastard.'_

"Well… Yes, it is correct. I've just finished watching the video. We… definitely have more chemistry compared to you and him."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before she responded.

"I see."

"You sound disappointed." He stared at her, eyes narrowing, trying to read her mind.

"I – I'm not. You want me to win the gold medal, right? So I guess you won't mind participating."

"Yeah, I don't mind. By the way, great job. We have a lot more movements to practice – especially _twist lift_ in the fourth part."

 _Twist lift_ , a move that begins with the man assisting the lady in a jump where she rotates and is caught mid–air by the man, who then places her down back on the ice.

"You'll catch me, right? I don't want to fall from that height." She looked scared, she had learned the move a few years ago, but it was still risky as the male partner needs to have a strong grip and perfect timing to catch the female partner.

"Of course I'll catch you. Who the hell do you think I am?" His brows furrowed in irritation at her question. She bowed slightly, apologizing for underestimating her skillful coach.

"I'm sorry."

"No worries. You did well during our practice. For our upcoming ones, I want you to feel it more. Act like you really want me. And your expressions – display them as if you truly enjoy my touch. Here, watch this video."

He showed her the video, asking her to give lustful look at their lewd position.

"Facial expressions are scored in this championship, so I really need you to work on them. You did well during the final part, but I need you to feel it from the start. Could you?"

"From the start? How?"

"Like this."

He stood up and reenacted their first part. His right hand, firmly wrapped around her waist went a little bit higher, grazing against the underside of her breast. Her breath hitched slightly. His left hand lifted up her chin – she seemed flustered – then they moved in sync even though the song wasn't played. He then went behind her, his hands held her hips firmly.

"I'm supposed to do this subtly, but imagine as if I'm doing it like this, okay?" He grinded against her ass, with much more pressure than during their practice session earlier. She let out a small gasp spontaneously.

His hands trailed higher, kneading and fondling her breasts much longer this time, running the rough pad of his thumbs against her hardening peaks. Her hands quickly went to her mouth, trying to stop her moans.

He stopped, turning her around so she could face him. His hands grasped her shoulders.

"Don't hold it in."

"But – it's–" _'embarrassing.'_

"Just do it for the gold medal, okay? After you've won this, you can finally retire and focus on your brother."

She bit her lower lip, quite surprised that he remembered her decision to retire from figure skating after winning a gold medal. She didn't like doing this, she was just doing it to support her brother. But she couldn't quit that easily. Figure skating costs a lot of money, the government of Japan had spent a lot on her. The only way she could retire early is by winning an international championship.

"I won't touch you like this while we're practicing, don't worry. But I want you to act as if I'm doing it like this."

"Okay. I… I'll try my best."

* * *

They had practice sessions every day and night, sometimes they still practiced even though there was no one else left in the building but them.

She followed his advice, to not hold it in, let it out and imagined that he was touching her more than he did in reality. But there was no need for her to imagine because the way he touched her, the movement of their bodies together, the burning gaze that he gave her, and his soft lips on her bare skin left her extremely rapturous. Especially the final part, where if either of them leaned in, then they would definitely share a kiss, which she didn't mind at all.

When he was appointed to be her coach two years ago, she hated him to the core. He was rude, harsh, and whenever he was pissed off, he would always kick any chairs or table after he stepped out of the ice rink. He had been treating her a bit better starting from last year – after he brought her home when she was tipsy celebrating her first international silver medal. That was when she confessed that she was supporting her brother, and how she hated doing this because it took away their precious time together as a family. She wanted to make up for all the time lost – but it seemed as if she was a bit too late as her brother was growing older each year. Which was why she wanted to win a gold medal as soon as possible.

He decided to reveal his secrets as well, saying he was forced to do this by his aunt, and once he had won multiple medals, he just got stuck in this industry. He wasn't enjoying his job at all. He wanted to find happiness by maybe being a writer or something, but it seemed like he would never achieve that goal in his life.

After that night, they both changed their perspectives towards each other. He was trying his best to train her, to fulfill her wish. Touka, on the other hand, found that he was actually a nice guy on the inside despite the cold exterior he seemed to emanate. The change gradually made her changed as well, especially with the way she acted around him. His touches somehow made her blushed – and there was a time when he noticed she wasn't bending backward enough for _layback Ina Bauer_ move – that he went behind her and pulled her backward together with him.

"See? It's not that hard." One of his arms wrapped around her, rested on her stomach to ensure their balance, but his breath was hot against her ears – and all the mechanisms in her body which support her balance while leaning backward – was gone.

She fell, and because he was behind _and_ under her, they fell together onto the ice rink. He was so pissed that he refused to train her until she could master that move – which she did in only two days.

When he saw her mastering that move, the smile on his face – her first time seeing him smile so genuinely and proud of her – she knew that she had fallen for her bastard coach.

"One last practice, okay?"

His abrupt question brought her back to the present.

There was no one left in the building but them, and they had practiced the dance a lot of times to make their moves perfect and synchronize with each other. Solo figure skating usually took her weeks to practice, but ice dancing usually requires much more time to ensure the synchronization and chemistry between two people.

She nodded, responding to his request.

Kaneki didn't know what came over him – maybe because there was no one else left in the building, or because it was 1am in the morning, or because he was too tired of practicing… or too tired of holding himself back.

It wasn't just her that was affected by this dance, but him as well. Each sound she made, each unconscious grinding towards him – especially in their first and fifth part, each soft caress on his skin left him breathless. The fact that he had fallen for her since a long time ago didn't help at all, it only made him more frustrated with holding himself back. He was tired of spending so much time together, caressing each other for work purposes – and not personal. He hated the final part of the dance so much, where their lips were only centimeters from each other – it tortured him to no end.

God, he just wanted to kiss her senselessly.

The music started, and their moves were perfect – until he started to fondle her breasts a little bit longer than usual, wanting to hear more sweet moans coming from her lips. The best part was she didn't seem to mind at all, and she was grinding towards him as well. He stopped when he felt his cock was starting to stir in his pants. Sure, he got half-hard sometimes when they were practicing, but not this early. Usually it was during the fifth part – when he cupped her ass and grinding subtly against her, mainly due to her responding to his actions. Sometimes he didn't get them at all because he was trying his best to hold himself back. But never this early. So he continued with their next move even though they were behind the music by several seconds.

Touka seemed to notice his hardness. For three weeks, she had been aching _so much_. She hated his acting skills. He was able to portray lustful expression without even feeling it – unlike her who displayed them due to his sensual touches on her body. She hated how she was the only one who was into it. She hated how obvious everyone could see her feelings for him. She hated how this was all for the sake of the championship. For the sake of winning the gold medal.

So when she felt his hardness during the early part of their dance, her aching just turned into more intense that she needed some sort of… _satisfaction_. So she grinded towards him more – but he was quick to proceed to their next move, leaving her frustrated.

During the _curve lift_ part, his kisses on her lower back were much more passionate than usual – making her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't take it anymore, his hold on her thigh, his left arm around her breasts, the way he kissed the middle of her shoulder blades – he was driving her _crazy_. She let out an involuntary squeak and lost her balance – she fell, dragging him down with her.

He glared at her, but his facial expression switched to normal as they stepped outside the ice rink. He started to remove his skates, indicating they were done for the night.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. Don't lose your focus, Touka. It's just me." She realized how ironic he sounded when it was _him_ who made her lose her focus.

"It's because it's you." She muttered under her breath while removing her skates as well.

"Excuse me?"

"I said – it's _you_ who did this!"

"What did I do?"

"Everything!" She didn't mean to yell at him, but she did.

"What do you mean?"

"I – I don't know... it's… it's when you touched me."

Her gaze was drawn to his Adam's apple as he gulped, and his eyes darkened slightly at her confession.

"What happened when I touched you?" His voice sounded deep and raspy to her ears as he stepped nearer to where she was sitting, but his eyes were fixated on her lush lips the whole time.

She could hear her heart thumping loudly against her ribcage, and for a moment she wondered if he could hear it too.

"Your touches – they – burned my skin. They made me flustered and flushed and _aching_. I–"

She wasn't given a chance to explain any longer as his lips crashed into hers, kissing her with so much fervor. She instantaneously wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers raked into his soft black hair. Oh how she wanted to hold him like this during the final part of their performance.

Their tongues danced and twirled together, just like how their dancing was.

"You were feeling it, so – I did a great job then." He spoke in a murmur against her mouth before deepening the kiss, his hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him, feeling her closer as her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest. Her soft moans filled his ears, making his half-hard cock from earlier seemed to stir again in his pants. He pulled her hips closer towards him, groaning into her mouth at the blissful sensation.

She felt it again – the strong ache that she had been feeling for the past few weeks.

"But – you made me – _achy_." She spoke breathlessly as his lips never seemed wanting to leave hers. It was as if they were intoxicated with each other.

"Where are you aching?" His mouth trailed lower to her neck, latching on and sucking the tender skin there – making her unable to process his question properly.

"Wha – What?"

"You said I made you achy. Where?" He was staring hard at her now, his eyes drinking in the sight of her face – flushed and slightly panting. God, she's beautiful.

" _Everywhere_." She whispered, too embarrassed to say the word.

"That's a vague answer, Touka– _chan_. Let's reenact our dance."

He performed the final part, bending his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. Instead of just nuzzling the valley of her breasts, he showered her with open–mouthed kisses, making her shudder in pleasure against his mouth – her hands grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him closer. His mouth went higher, his tongue licking her collarbone and her neck before sucking on the soft spot. She whimpered, tilting her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck. He went for her lips again afterward, where the kiss turned into wild tongue duel that left them breathless.

This – was how he wanted the final part to happen.

Her knees were giving her away now – he seemed to realize it as well and carefully pushed her down onto the floor, his lips once again claimed hers as he pinned her wrists above her head.

"Are you able to find out now?" He whispered into her ear, nipping her earlobe teasingly and making her squirmed beneath him.

"Find out… what?"

"Where'd you feel achy."

"I've told you – it's everywhere–"

" _Where_ is everywhere? Is it... here?" His right hand kneaded her breast, his finger rubbing slow circles around a puckered nipple through her shirt, which resulted in a moan and an arch of her back.

"Or... here?" Following their choreography, his hand sneaked to her thigh next, gliding to the inner part, caressing it sensually. She was wearing short pants, thus she felt even more sensitive having his strong yet teasing hand directly on her skin. She instinctively rubbed her thighs together, trapping his hand in between. Now the ache that she had been feeling peaked up _even more_.

"Or..." he parted her legs slightly just to move his hand. "Here?" He cupped her through the fabric of her shorts, rubbing slowly but steadily. Her hips automatically bucked against his hand, desire for more – contact.

"Here then." He seemed to be smirking, pleased to be able to tease her that much. To see her so desperately wants him, to know that she also craved for him for the past three weeks. His ego surged with pride and satisfaction.

He parted her legs wider, reenacting the fifth part of their choreography but with her lying on the floor. His hands cupped her ass, arching her hips towards him.

This time, it wasn't his hand – but his hips – along with the growing tent in his pants grinded against her.

"Ka–Kaneki!" Her legs reflexively locked him at her ankles, pushing him closer to her.

"Yes?" Their hips were still grinding against each other, earning sweet moans from her lips.

"I want–" He kissed her again – passionately, his hands fondled her breasts through her cloth, and she let out a loud moan – her head fell back in a deep bliss.

He picked her up, leaning her against the wall. His hands working on removing her shorts and panties, and she was eager in helping him quickened the process.

She arched into his touch as his hand immediately cupped her mound again. She was already so wet, he subconsciously licked his lips in anticipation.

"Get ready for our third part."

' _Third part?'_

 _Oh. Their choreography._

He kneeled down, hoisting her legs onto his shoulders, then he stood up, raising her with him using his strength. She was on a high ground against the wall, his breath on her groin, hot.

His hand went around her thigh, parting her then he wasted no time having a taste of her juices. She was a blushing mess above him, grabbing his head and pulled him closer, closer to her, wanting to feel – _more_. His tongue worked its magic, circling and lapping around her which made her grabbed his head even harder, her lips moaning incoherently at his action. He didn't mind, it boosted his pride seeing her like this. He plunged his tongue into her wet folds, pushing it in and out of her.

"Mmph!"

"I told you, Touka. Just let it go."

He dipped in again, and she could hear the slurping sound of his tongue. God, that was – _lewd_.

His thumb played with the sensitive bundle of nerves of hers, and she succumbed to the pleasure. Her vision whitened, her long moan sounded like a sweet melody to his ears. His tongue never stopped lapping at her, some of her juices flowed down his chin, which he didn't mind at all.

Then – he surprised her by performing a spin, reenacting their choreography.

"Are you for real?!" She shrieked as she strengthened her hold on his hair, not wanting to fall from this height.

"Why? You want to continue this on the ice rink?"

"…We'll fall."

"Exactly. But we can try. If you want to." It's _somehow_ manageable, but risky.

"And give me injuries six days before the championship? No thanks."

"Next time then."

She shuddered at his words. _Next time_. But she wasn't given any time to think further as he unlocked her grip from his head, she got his message and started to bend backward, letting her body hung upside down with her fingers almost touched the floor just like their dance move. His hands were still gripping her thighs, and his breath teasing her, he wanted to make her come from this position but it would be hard holding her and spinning her and eating her out at the same time. Plus, the whole day of practicing had drained a lot of his energy.

He shifted them to a nearby couch, she got the message and immediately rested her arms on it, while he slowly lowered himself down so that he could let go of her.

She was lying on the couch, while he sat on the floor, catching his breath.

"Not fair."

"What?"

"You're still fully clothed…"

She caught the smug on his face as he removed his top, revealing the perfectly toned muscles on his body. Once he removed his pants and boxer to free his straining cock – she wasted no time pushing him down onto the floor, feeling his hard muscles flex underneath her touch. She rained lingering kisses on his chest and all over his abs, earning low groans from his lips.

She could feel his erection poking her stomach, he was so hard it looked painful, and there were small beads of pre–cum leaking from the tip. Her hands gently wrapped around his cock before she worked her tongue around the tip, licking the pre–cum then swirled around the base to the tip again before giving him a hard suck that earned a loud grunt from him. He panted, his hips bucked up needily. He could feel his cock pulsating, hot and responding to her movement.

"S –Stop." She released him with a pop, their eyes burning with desire as he pulled her up and gave her a long, searing kiss.

He pulled her shirt up and unhooked her bra right after. He took in every detail of her beautiful naked form, lingering a bit longer at the enticing mole on her right breast. His eyes darken with lust as his hands found her breasts – massaging, kneading, then took one them into his mouth. Suckling, biting, nipping. Whereas his hand massaged her other breast, moving his thumb over her nipple in little circles before pinching it slightly. Her fingers tangled in his hair, arching her back, pushing him even closer to her. He switched his attention to her other breast, giving it equal treatment as the other one. Her heavy breathing dissolved into high–pitched moans as he did all this. His cock twitched and hardened even more at hearing her moans.

Hastily, he lifted her up and placed her on the couch, his body hovering over her. A finger slipped into her folds. She gasped, then ground against his finger. He inserted another one then began pumping them in and out, rubbing her as he went. The loud wanton sound that escaped her lips drove him crazy.

God – he wanted to ram his cock inside her so _badly_.

He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself between her legs, slowly pressed the tip against her wet folds, they both groaned at the euphoric feeling. She automatically locked her ankles around him, pulling him closer – wanting him closer – to unravel the ache that she had been feeling these past few weeks.

With one single push, he entered her, pushing deeper and deeper into her wet, slick folds slowly. He groaned at her tightness. Oh how he wanted to just pound into her relentlessly. But he had to wait. And paused momentarily, waiting for her to adjust to his size and ensure she was okay. Once she had given him the sign, both swore they could see stars as he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into her.

It felt – so – _good_.

Her walls felt so amazingly tight around him, occasionally clenching his cock that he began to quicken his pace, thrusting into her faster, and harder. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, and it pleased him to no end feeling her body writhe with ecstasy underneath him.

"I'm – close."

He gripped her thighs, hiking her legs up onto his shoulders. Being a flexible figure skater made this even easier for them. For that, he was grateful. They could try so much more positions compared to normal couple, and he couldn't wait to try them with her.

His eyes closed briefly, speeding up his pace as he thrust erratically into her. She moaned at the new angle. The wet sound of their thrusts felt so rapturous, he ran the pad of his thumb to her sensitive nub, pinching it slightly and that was all it took for her to come. She half-shouted as an intense wave of pleasure washed over her body. Her nails digging into his back, her folds clenching his cock hotly and tightly that he came with a growl, spurting his seed deep inside her womb.

He gave her a wet, sloppy kiss before crashing himself on top of her, his panting breaths hot against her shoulder.

"Was I… was I able to stop the aching?"

She took a moment to calm herself before answering his question.

"Yes… but–" Will this stop the aching forever or only momentarily?

"But?" his ears perked up at her words.

"I don't know about tomorrow…"

"We'll see, okay?" He cupped her cheek, then planted a kiss on her forehead.

She just nodded.

* * *

The next day came, and both of them couldn't fully concentrate during their practice. Each touch reminded them of the previous night, and they found themselves feeling into it more than they normally did.

After one practice session ended, they excused themselves from the arena as he took her into his office, their hands frantically exploring, fondling, and tugging each other's body. She lay sprawled on his desk, his cock pounding into her roughly as her heels digging into his back, both of them desperate for a quick release.

During the lunch break, he realized they shouldn't have been distracted, that they should focus on the championship instead of losing themselves in each other again.

"We should restrain ourselves." They were in his office after their lunch break, he sat further from her, knowing that he would lose himself in her touch again if he was a bit too close to her in that closed room.

Her expression changed, and he noticed tears started to pool in the corner of her eyes.

"You regretted it?"

"What? No. I didn't mean it that way. Listen, I don't regret it. I just – I want us to focus on this championship and not let our emotions take over."

Tears from earlier dropped down her cheek, and it took every ounce of self-restraint in him to not stride towards her and wiped her tears away before kissing her fervently. And probably take her again. But he couldn't. They should focus.

"I care for you, Touka. And I want you – I really do. But let's give our hundred percent, we need to win this, okay?" His eyes pleaded with her.

She gave a small nod. At least, the feelings were mutual.

* * *

The practices, however, became more and more intense with them touching each other passionately, as if channelizing their desire through each contact. Every time they acted the final part, Kaneki was quick to pull away and stand up, knowing that he would kiss her and take her right there on the cold ice rink if he lingered just a little bit longer.

Those five days were extremely torturous for both of them, but at least it built up more tension for the championship day, hoping to gain more score based on their facial expression, and eventually winning the first place.

Finally, the championship day has come.

She wore a thin white dress that covered her full sleeves, revealing just the top of her cleavage, but her back was bare in V shape. The extra fabric near her shoulders had wings–like blue frails that will make her look like a butterfly whenever she spins. Kaneki stared at her from top to bottom, admiring her startling beauty. He couldn't wait for the tournament to be over so that he could feel her in his arms again, fucking her senselessly…

' _Shit. These five days were killing me. I need to focus. We need to win this.'_

He was slightly distressed that she decided to retire if she won this, but he would support her decision, her happiness is the most important thing in the world, even if they will be separated, even if he will no longer be her coach.

Touka taking in Kaneki's look appreciatively. He wore a fully black outfit, there were some glitters at the front part, and his jet black hair was slicked back. God – his hard jawline and his burning gaze towards her just made he looked so very handsome. And his hair, she wished he would always slick them back.

Some of Kaneki fans came to watch his performance, given it had been more than two years since his last performance on any official event.

"For our next performance, please welcome the beautiful and handsome participants from Japan, Kirishima Touka with her coach, Kaneki Ken!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as the couple stepped into the ice rink, waving their hands at them. After a few moments, they quieted down, and they stood still in front of each other, his right hand gripped around her waist, firm. His left fingers lifted her chin up – but after those painful five days – both of their gazes were at each other's lips. "Focus, Touka." He squeezed her waist softly, and she nodded.

Michael Buble's Sway started to echo throughout the enormous stadium, and they began to move based on their memorized choreography. Having been practicing the same moves for a month, every step, jump, and spin were done gracefully, beautifully, erotically.

The way he kneaded her breasts sent shivers down her spine, her lewd expression displayed publicly for the judges to see. The thin material of her fabric didn't really help her in giving full concentration as each touch felt like he was touching her bare skin.

He pulled her backward with him, two figures swayed as one.

When her thighs were hoisted up his shoulders, as they spun, she remembered that night when he was eating her out while having this position. He had told her so many times to display her feelings, so she did, presenting a total ecstasy expression. Nishiki just smirked from afar, amazed by the effect Kaneki had on her.

It was time for the twist lift – they had practiced this many times before but this act always scared her the most.

He spun her upwards, and she twisted in mid–air – gracefully like a butterfly.

' _Please, catch me.'_

She closed her eyes, putting her trust in him as she felt her body starting to fall from the height.

His arms caught her and they spun together, she released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I got you." He gave her the same genuine smile that he had once given her last year, and she almost forgot her next move – but she was quick to focus her mind back into the competition.

After numerous jumps, steps, spins and twists, the final part had come. He nuzzled her body like he had always done these few weeks. From the valley of her breasts, to her collarbone then to her soft, enticing neck. He immediately thought of that night, the whimpering sound she made as he was sucking her neck. Her moans when he thrust into her, her half-shout as she reached her orgasm. The event of the night came flooding through his mind, he hated it. He needed to focus.

When his lips reached higher and stopped just mere centimeters from hers, he was panting heavily, his gaze burning into her lips. His hot breath drove her crazy – making her core ache for his touch again. The crowd applauded them, but they couldn't care less about that right now. Desire overcame them as they both leaned in towards each other and kissed – it wasn't a peck or a quick one – but a long, passionate kiss as they channelized their suppressed longing into the kiss. The crowd cheered even louder at seeing their displays of affection. They pulled away, and he rested his forehead on hers momentarily before they stood up, then bowed to thank everyone.

* * *

The moment her name was announced as the winner, she cried tears of joy while hugging him tightly. Finally, she got what she wished for. To retire from this industry and spend her time with her brother.

"Thank you. You made this happen." She murmured into their kiss as her hands slid into his silky hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

"No. _You_ made this happen."

" _We_ made this happen." He chuckled and just agreed with her statement.

They had sex many rounds on that night, due to repressing their desire for days, and also because she would be retiring soon. He wanted to make the moment last, as he might never see her again after her retirement.

But looking at how eager she took him in her mouth, the contortion of her face when she came around his cock, milking him, and the fact that he had actually admired her before he even became her coach – he found that he couldn't let her go. No. He requested to be her international coach just to get closer to her, but at the same time he kept his distance, thinking he was too old for her. And with her mesmerizing beauty, she could get any guy she wants, so why him?

Nonetheless, he had fallen for her – hard. Seeing her hardworking side, how much she cared for her brother, and how her eyes shown him that she wanted him too, he just _had_ to ask.

"Can I… can I still stay by your side even after you retired?"

Her mouth gaped, surprised by the sudden question. _'Is this his way of proposing?'_

She pulled him in, kissing him as their mouths moved together tenderly.

"Of course."

* * *

She announced her retirement, enabled her to spend more time with her brother. After a year, Kaneki proposed to her, which she happily accepted.

He, too, retired from figure skating industry, publishing a book about his 30–years journey to find happiness, which he finally found – with her.


End file.
